


Fair Play

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-02
Updated: 2006-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Roy and Hal invite Dinah to join them.





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> So, upon reading JLA #2, it became quite apparent to me that Roy/Hal/Dinah is Meltzer's OT3. And by OT3, I do mean, "having lots of hot threesome action on giant green platforms in the sky." It occurred to me that this is not a bad thing.

Neither Ollie nor Hal had ever invited Dinah to join them.

Oh, she'd known about their relationship. Dinah actually believed most people on the planet knew that the infamous road trip had been as much about having copious amounts of sex as it had to do with anyone's political agenda. At least it had for Ollie, because he'd certainly received more than his fair share on that trip - and during every year that followed - both from her _and_ Hal. Dinah tried not to be angry about it, because she understood that Ollie's relationship with Hal was an entirely different dynamic than the one _she_ shared with Ollie. If he'd ever, _just once_ , offered an explanation for Hal's place in his life, Dinah was sure she could have understood.  
  
She might even have joined them, if they had asked. 

But Ollie had kept it a secret, or at least, he thought he had, and Dinah figured she had plenty of reason to be angry about _that_. It said volumes about how little respect he had for her as a partner. Never mind what it said about how little he thought of her intelligence.

Over the years, the hurt that Ollie's original deceit had caused came to be overshadowed by further indiscretions, broken promises, a death and a resurrection. But, although Dinah had thought she'd gotten past that original pain, her displeasure at Ollie and Hal's relationship and the "secrecy" that had surrounded it never truly vanished.

Never was that more evident than on the day that _Roy and Hal_ invited her to join _them_. The fleeting sense of retribution that rose in Dinah's heart in response to their invitation left no doubt that the irritation and hurt caused by the years old betrayal lingered on. 

Still, when she accepted their offer, she told herself it was purely because of the want so plainly displayed on both Hal and Roy's faces - want for her, want to share what _their_ body language hid even less successfully than Ollie and Hal's had, all those years ago. She was convinced that her decision had nothing to do with any vindication she couldn't deny feeling towards the man that wasn't there. But the joyful retaliation bubbled stubbornly in the back of her mind, never leaving her thoughts.  
  
Nor did the satisfaction that came with knowing that, if Roy had anything to say about it, this time it would be _Ollie_ who wouldn't be receiving an invitation to join them.  



End file.
